Life in  AU subspace
by orange-lollystick
Summary: in an Alternative universe! the stars enter the academic university of subspace! Roy got himself into the hardest university in the region without knowing it. how will he servive?


Notes: it has been really and I do mean really long since I've written anything so try not to mind the flaws, the plot is still under development so enjoy the randomness…just another AU!

A bit descriptive and long… just bare with it, it's a first chapter and I gotta build up an image.

Chapter 1: the best way to start

Roy just stood for a moment as he entered campus to take in his surroundings. Not only did he save his father the financial stress by acquiring a sponsorship, but he also managed to get into the best university in the region, the advanced university of subspace, commonly known as AUS. Though it did not have a wide variety of majors, it was still the best in every major it offered. It had 3 basic schools: the school of arts and sciences, the school of business and the school of engineering.

The buildings were a clear sign that the high tuition fees were not for the sake of decorations but to secure the best facilities possible.8 buildings were arranged in two parallel rows with three small fountains in between. Two much larger buildings were to the north of the fountains which were the main building and the library. three objectives were to be met in the orientation week: 1- attend orientation lecture on Thursday at 11 AM.2- meat with advisors on Friday between 8 AM and 3 PM.3- receive official ID card from the main building.

Roy Elbert was a clever kid, though a bit unpredictable. He managed to graduate high school with a pretty high grade point average without breaking a sweat! Studying happened on the same day of the exam and projects made themselves right before the deadline. His life in high school was stress-free since he was rather popular and breezed through every academic obstacle that faced him.

The red-head suddenly dashed towards the main building. It was 10: 58 and the orientation lecture was starting soon. And missing it would not be a great way to start the semester.

Roy made it there in time, sighing in relief. He then noticed someone waving at him from halfway across the room. It was his school friend, Marth. Marth was your basic teacher's pet, never tardy, homework always done, always knew the answer. But he also managed to get the other students out of trouble which saved him from getting bullied. Next to Marth was Ike. Ike went to the same school but him and Roy weren't exactly friends, just friendly acquaintances. But it was still nice to see familiar faces.

The lecture started as Roy approached the pair so the only form of greeting was an exchange of smiles. The university's officials were talking on and on and the red-head barely managed to pay attention for a decent period of time. Almost everything distracted him but he managed to catch a few things" best university in the region…..greet facilities…star bucks café" "wait, we have star bucks here? Nice!" he thought to himself. And the chairman went on"….fast internet…student accounts…..exchange program…" .

but then he started to get nervous as he heard the head of the institute say :" and I'm sure you all have heard that 'AUS' does not only stand for 'advanced university of subspace' but also for 'always under stress' you are expected to work harder than ever. Your grades might have been remarkable in your school days but keep in mind that that fact does not indicate you will be graduating from here with flying colors. Do not slack off because that will cost you a lot"

oh joy! No one said anything about stress! Everyone just called it the best university in the region but they surely didn't mentioned stress! He eyed the two next to him who did not seem surprised about that at all.

One thing is for sure…this was not what Roy had hoped for!

And what an amazing way to start the first college year with…

Ok I felt it a bit boring but I promise better chapters are bound to come

If anyone has a different name for the university then please let me know!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
